The Tuxedo
| runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English Cantonese | budget = $60 million | gross = $105.5 million }} The Tuxedo is a 2002 American comedy–action film directed by Kevin Donovan and starring Jackie Chan, Jennifer Love Hewitt and Jason Isaacs. It is a spy spoof that involves a special tuxedo that grants its wearer special abilities and a corporate terrorist threatening to poison the United States' fresh water supply with bacteria that spills electrolytes into the blood and totally dehydrates the host. Plot Jimmy Tong (Jackie Chan) is a taxi driver notorious for his speed and ability to get his customers anywhere in the least amount of time. His reputation lands him a job as the personal chauffeur of the mysterious but wealthy Clark Devlin (Jason Isaacs). Jimmy does not really know what his new boss' job is, but Devlin's friendly nature, imperturbable demeanor, and willingness to offer Jimmy advice wins Jimmy over and the two become friends. What Jimmy does not realize is that Devlin is a secret spy and undercover government agent, and when an attempt to kill Devlin with a car bombing sends him into a coma, Jimmy ends up with Devlin's recent case notes and a special watch that controls Devlin's rather unusual tuxedo. The tuxedo is a gadget capable of granting its wearer special abilities (including martial arts, speed, the ability to dance, and various acrobatics) which Jimmy must use to stop the criminal organization responsible for Devlin's attempted murder. The group is a terrorist organization disguised as a corporation named Banning Corporation and is headed by the notorious and ruthless Dietrich Banning (Ritchie Coster). Its goal is to take over the global drinking water supply, starting with the poisoning of major US reservoirs by means of genetically modified water strider insects. These water striders have bacteria that can spread from person to person. By pure chance, Jimmy is joined by a genius scientist with aspirations of field work, Delilah "Del" Blaine (Jennifer Love Hewitt). Blaine is completely new to field work and is delighted to be on assignment with Devlin, only to be very confused by Jimmy as he impersonates Devlin, relying on the tuxedo's special abilities to compensate for his lack of skill and training. At first, Blaine thinks Jimmy is weird and annoying, and then a fraud when Jimmy's impersonation is finally exposed. She confiscates his borrowed tuxedo and attempts to stop the evil Dietrich Banning on her own by feigning a desire to become a turncoat for Banning Corporation. Meanwhile, Jimmy is ready to give up and go back to his life as a taxi driver, but while packing his belongings he discovers that Devlin had ordered a second tuxedo for Jimmy himself, believing that Jimmy could also be a great agent. Using his own tuxedo, Jimmy defeats the villain, Banning, by throwing a glass containing the queen of the water striders into Banning's mouth. He is then infected with bacteria from the water strider. The other remaining water striders do the same. They attack Banning and he then dies instantaneously. As compensation for his role in bringing down Banning, the organization uses its resources to orchestrate an operation so that Jimmy can finally meet his dream girl. However, confused by Blaine's and the now-recovered Devlin's conflicting instructions on how to act Jimmy succeeds only in alarming the girl into threatening to mace him so that the operation is aborted as a failure. Consoling Jimmy afterwards, Blaine admits feeling sad that no one had ever tried to do for her what Jimmy had just done, and Jimmy tells Blaine that she has to change and be more accommodating if she ever wants to have a boyfriend. Feeling a tentative attraction for each other, they walk away to buy coffee. Cast * Jackie Chan as Jimmy Tong * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Del Blaine * Jason Isaacs as Clark Devlin * Debi Mazar as Steena * Ritchie Coster as Dietrich Banning * Peter Stormare as Dr. Simms * Mia Cottet as Cheryl * Romany Malco as Mitch * Daniel Kash as Rogers * Jody Racicot as Kells * Boyd Banks as Vic * Bob Balaban as Winton Chalmers (uncredited) * Christian Potenza as CSA Agent Joel * Scott Wickware as CSA Agent Wallace * Karen Glave as CSA Agent Randa * Scott Yaphe as CSA Agent Gabe * Jordan Madley as Holly * James Brown as Himself * Colin Mochrie as Gallery Owner * Noah Danby as Bike Messenger * Kim Roberts ER Nurse Soundtrack Initially scored by Christophe Beck, John Debney was brought in to rescore the film (incorporating Beck's thematic material). Both composers ultimately had cues included in the final version. Varèse Sarabande released a soundtrack album on October 1, 2002, including different cues written by the composers for the same scenes. Cues by Debney are in italics, cues by Beck in bold. # Jimmy's Tux (2:50) # Skateboard Chase (2:00) # Mad Bike Messenger (1:04) # Jimmy's Dream (:48) # Main Title - "The Tuxedo" (3:01) # First Mission (2:54) # Swallow The Queen (2:25) # Demolition (1:20) # Putting on Tux (1:59) # Demolition Program (1:02) # Rope Fight (2:58) # Rope Fight (2:14) # Superhuman (1:39) # Walter Strider (1:21) # High Noon (:49) # Banning Opens The Pods (2:29) # Banning Swallows Queen (:49) # Jimmy Saves Blaine (1:50) # Get Up (I Feel Like Being a Sex Machine) - James Brown (3:19) Production During filming in Toronto, Chan and Love Hewitt appeared on an on-set webcam and interacted with fans. Release Box office On a reported budget of $60 million, the film grossed $50.5 million in the United States. In its opening weekend the film grossed $15 million from 3,022 theaters. The film total worldwide gross is $105.4 million. Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 22% based on 139 reviews and an average rating of 4.3/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Chan is as charming as ever, but his talents are squandered by special effects and bad writing." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 30 out of 100 based on 27 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. See also *List of films featuring powered exoskeletons References External links * * * * Jackie Chan interview for The Tuxedo Category:2002 films Category:2000s spy films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Martial arts comedy films Category:2000s spy comedy films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:2000s action comedy films Category:Films with screenplays by Michael J. Wilson